He is
by Niichimi
Summary: Sayangnya, ini membingungkan. Mengapa Gumi jatuh cinta kepada manusia yang suka ngupil.


GumiXGumiya.

Comedy, Romance

Disclaimer: vocaloid is not mine. sroty idea by Yami No Kagi.

Warning!! Typo(s), OOT, OOC, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung, garing dan berbagai kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD

DLDR!

 _A/N:_

 _hello all, saya harap kalian suka cerita ini, walau agak menyinetron gak apakan. saya dedikasikan kepada lovely cousin saya yang lagi kasmaran :")_

 _At last thanks for visit and happy reading! 3_

 _~Dear~_

 _sepupu saya yang jatuh cinta kepada manusia serigala :")_

 _Baik baik sama si ganas, dia suka nyalak kalau ketemu sama saya. Galak. (--_--)_

 _dan pembaca yang saya cintai, cerita ini hanya hiburan semata jadi saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun_.

happy reading again \\(_)/

-He is-

Ngupil itu manusiawi.

Gumi paham maknanya, ia juga biasanya sering ngupil, membersihkan kotoran debu yang telah bertranfortasi bersama lendir di hidung dan menjadi kotoran yang harus di keluarkan. Semua orang juga pasti pernah ngupil. Gak usah sok suci. Bahkan Gumi yakin artis-artis pernah ngupil.

Gak ada yang nyalahin.

Tapi masalahnya, dalam kasus yang Gumi miliki dia sedang bingung tujuh turunan, melihat sang idola kelas di depannya yang tersenyum cerah bak sinar mentari. Gaya _cool_ seperti biasa. Menyapa dengan _charming steyl_. Bikin orang-orang meleleh, mengelu-elukan namanya.

Rutinitas pagi hari, katanya sih asupan para pengikut. Dengan menghela nafas Gumi pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun. Dia malas berkomentar.

Terus, tunggu, dimana keanehannya? Kenapa harus diperdebatkan?

Ohh, itu hanya cangkang luar kawan. Gumi tau sebentar lagi Gumiya akan berubah. Bukan, bukan menjadi jelmaan super seiya apalagi saint seiya. Juga bukan jadi mirip minky momo dengan tongkat sihir. Jika kalian berfikir seperti itu. Itu salah. Sama sekali salah.

Dia hanya butuh menunggu beberapa menit, atau kalau mau hitung aja mata detik dari jarum jam. Menunggu bermenit-menit hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Menyengir bahagia dan lebih _waw_ dari yang lainnya.

Dia ngupil, dan buang sembarangan.

"Hello Gumi."

Gadis ini segera memasang kuda-kuda. Menepuk tangan milik Gumiya yang bekas ngupil agar tidak menyentuh _blazer_ miliknya. Kebiasan milik Gumiya apalagi kalau udah deket Gumi. Kelingking kiri adalah bagian keramat yang gak boleh dipegang. Itu najis, belum di sucikan.

Tapi bagi Gumiya--yang memang bahagia kalau udah nyiksa Gumi--dia menyeringai malah sok mau ngelap. Untungnya Gumi udah siepin benteng pertahanan. Tangan miliknya di tepis dan kening di toyor bikin Gumiya mendengus tak suka. Berbicara dalam ucapan kecil,"Gue najis banget apa."

Gumi malas membalas, dia malah melirik tangan Gumiya berkata sedikit ketus dan mendorong tubuh Gumiya menjauh, ia segera berbalik. Siap kabur.

"Soalnya lo kalau udah urusan ngupil gak tau tempat."

Dan Gumi berlari sebelum Gumiya siap melemparinya dengan tas sekolah.

-He is-

Ada yang bilang kalau Gumi adalah mahluk paling beruntung di dunia. Ia berprestari walau tidak dalam bidang non akademik. Dia juga cantik, polos lagi. Bikin beberapa cowok bener-bener nyantol minta nomer hape.

Tapi bukan itu yang bikin dia istimewa dan bikin para _girls_ iri berturun-turunan. Padahal bagi Gumi hal yang bikin para _girls_ iri cuma masalah sepele. Tapi bisa bikin sekokah pada mupeng.

Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara dia deket sama Gumiya. Serius.

Walau bagi Gumi, Gumiya adalah jelmaan jin iprit yang suka mengganggu dia dengan kelingking tangan kiri miliknya yang keramat. Tapi bagi kaum hawa lainnya ia spesial. Mirip martabak telor.

Dia ketua basket, salah satu artis sekolah, mahluk tertampan seakademi. Punya tampang mirip artis Hollywood, setiap nyengir bikin siswi pada tumbang. Apalagi kalau udah latihan basket. Baru ngelap keringat pake baju. Para siswi dah pada mimisan. Alasannya? lihat woy!! itu kotak-kotak! Beneran lo gak ngiler!

Padahal Gumi yang polos gak pernah natap Gumiya seperti itu. Mahluk itu baginya masih sama seperti setan berbalut kulit manusia. Sukanya jailin dia, kalau bicara gak pake _slow_. Suka ngegas pol. Apalagi kalau Gumi lagi ngelamun. Dia bisa jantungan selalu di kagetin Gumiya.

Dan juga bagi Gumi, Gumiya itu galak, suka banget marah gara-gara hak sepele. Pernah sekali Gumi tak sengaja menjatuhkan penghapus mini miliknya bolak balik bergambar huruf dan ratu milik si rambut hijau. Dia kesel bermenit-menit.

Padahal kalau teman lain yang ngelakuin hal serupa Gumiya diem aja. Rela bahkan penghapusnya di jadiin korban sembelih pake penggaris.

Walau akhirnya dia mewek sama Gumi minta dibeliin yang baru.

Dan kali ini setelah insiden bahagia di pagi hari, Neru muncul dengan wajah tak kalah bahagia, entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Gumi pikir ia baru aja dapet hadiah hape baru. Berhubung si kuning kemarin abis kegiles pake motor ninja pak kepsek gara-gara Neru ketahuan bawa itu 'peliharaan' kesayangan ke sekolah. Tapi ternyata bukan itu alasannya.

Si rambut kuning baru aja dapet gosip baru. Dan sebelum lonceng berbunyi para gadis di kelas udah bikin brigade pertahanan. Bertujuan untuk mendengar gosip.

"Kalian tau, Gumiya bilang dia suka sama seseorang."

Itu beritanya. Gumi yang polos cuma ber-oh santai. Padahal beberapa ada yang teriak histeris bahkan ada yang mewek buaya. Bilang dia udah siepin santet buat Gumiya.

Si doi malah punya gebetan. Batal deh santetnya.

Sementara Gumi dengan wajah _calm_ _everyday_ cuma kembali menghela nafas.

"Beneran serius!"

Miki si ratu ngoceh menggebrak meja. Hampir bikin yang lain pada jungkir balik. Mereka cuma bisa berteriak kalap. Yang lainnya berlatah nyebut isi kebun binatang.

Gumi masih di tempatnya, memperbaiki pony.

"Ia bener, mereka udah cek! Sumpah ini asli."

"Udah di cek dokter cinta kan."

"Udah!"

"Hasilnya?"

"Positif."

Semua memasang wajah _gelo_. Menunggu bel berbunyi dan bubar barisan. Gumiya masuk kelas bersama gengnya setelah itu, tersenyum penuh bahagia.

Ann- _sensei_ menyusul dengan dandanan berantakan dan wajah mendung. Sepertinya Ann- _sensei_ juga baru saja mendapatkan berita buruk. Tali tas miliknya sedikit melorot dari bahu. Kacamatanya merosot sampai hidung, dia berjalan lunglai dengan senyuman hampa.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sebelum kita mulai ibu mohon kalian mendoakan Cicit, peliharaan ibu." Ann- _sensei_ berkata setitik air mata menumpuk di sudut mata.

"Itu ular cobra peliharaan ibu, baru aja nelen bekel, malem kemarin dirujuk ke rumah sakit. Doakan besok operasinya berjalan lancar."

Semua menatap. Wajah mereka beragam ekspresi. Tak terkecuali Gumi.

Sepertinya ia tak pernah berharap terlahir di kalangan orang-orang abstrak seperti ini.

-He is-

Nampaknya berita Gumiya adalah yang paling hangat hari itu. Setiap penjuru sekolah membicarakannya. Mulai dari para murid hingga mamang penjual bakso juga bicarain. Nyari berita buat narik pelanggan, lumayan gosip harian pembawa berkah. Apalagi kalau bisa ikut ngegosip. Lumayan yang plus-plus.

"Kalian udah tau siapa orangnya."

Neru duduk tak santai. Berulang kali menanyakan beberapa orang yang biasa diajakin gosip. Semua masih menggeleng. Dia semakin gak tenang.

"Neru, lo bisa duduk yang bener gak. Sebelum gue sembur pake kuah bakso."

Rin sebagai manusia yang lebih normal diantara teman-teman Gumi telah angkat bicara. Kesal melihat si ratu gosip masih saja bertaya kepada beberapa orang yang melintas. Dia tak lelah buat menggerakkan kaki dibawah meja. Kesal setengah mati belum bisa menemukan siapa si gadis beruntung bisa bikin Gumiya takluk.

Sesaat sebelum yang digosipin datang mendekat, Neru tiba-tiba berbalik dan bisa lebih _slow_. Duduk manis dengan gaya anggun. Tidak peduli dengan Rin yang mencibir. Neru cuma nyengir.

"Gumi, lo bawa buku gue gak?"

Si bahan gosip datang dengan rambut berantakan, masih mengenakan baju basketnya. Berjalan dengan sembawa bola basket dengan tambahan wajah penuh peluh.

Semua siap menjerit.

Kecuali Rin dan Gumi. Si rambut kuning siap menyemprot Gumiya dengan suara ketus dan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Bisa gak kalo lo dateng lebih manusiawi penampilannya. Selera makan gue ilang."

Gumiya menoleh kearah Rin dengan senyuman kecut. Bisa-bisanya dia menemukan mahluk kuning ini disini. Lupa bahwa Rin juga teman dekat Gumi. Si hijau berdecih menarik pita putih kesayangan Rin dengan galak.

"Gue baru tau kelinci bisa bicara."

"Sebut gue kelinci. Gue bakalan kasi lo kaca. Biar tau kelinci suka makan apa!?"

Wajah mereka berubah sengit. Gumi cuma menghela nafas. Mencoba menaruh tangan diantara mereka. Sebelum Gumiya mulai adu mulut dengan Rin sebagai rival miliknya, ini harus di selesaikan.

"Kalian bisa gak sehari jangan berantem."

Rin membuang wajah sewot, Gumiya berdecih.

"Udah deh. Gumiya, gue bawa buku lo ada di tas."

Gumiya berbalik cepat ambil langkah pergi. Gumi menatap punggung disana yang pergi menjauh.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu Gumi. Tapi ia tak tau tadi perasaannya sedikit berdenyut nyeri melihat Rin dan Gumiya yang adu mulut, seolah ia merasa cemburu.

Dengan menggeleng Gumi menatap Rin. Dia masih sebal.

"Ati-ati benci jadi cinta."

Neru berceletuk dibalik cengiran menyebalkan miliknya. Setelah ia bangun dari _melting_ bahagia, Ia menatap Rin dengan sebelah alis digerakkan, menggoda gadis tersebut.

"Amit-amit."Rin memasukkan mienya dan mengunyah dengan dengusan kesal.

"Mending gue jadian ama si Len dari pada dedemit macam Gumiya."

Neru tertawa, lupa bahwa tadi dia masih sibuk mencari tau tentang Gumiya. Gadis ini malah beralih menggoda temannya.

"Lo padahal keliatan serasi sama dia. Iyakan Gumi?"

Senyum manis dilemparkan. Gumi hanya tersenyum, "Yeah."

Tapi tak mendengar Neru dengan baik. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum pudar. Tak mengikuti pembicaraan tentang godaan Neru lebih lanjut.

Entah mengapa nafsu makannya menghilang. Gumi meringis tertahan. Berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri,"Gue kenapa sih."

-He is-

Seperti yang diduga. Gosip itu masih berlanjut hingga esok hari. Semakin menjadi-jadi dengan beberapa orang yang disangkut pautkan.

Banyak yang berkata itu Gumi tapi mayoritas berkata itu adalah Rin. Setelah melihat insiden kantin. Mereka mulai menjadikan Rin sebagai kambing hitam.

"Kenapa gue malah terlibat."

Rin hari itu pergi bermain ke kelas Neru. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki ia sudah disambut dengan ocehan panjang dan pertanyaan tak bermutu baginya. Bahkan ia sampai bingung kenapa.

Gumi hanya berbagi senyuman, dia juga tak mengerti. Apalagi hari itu Gumiya tak seperti biasanya yang datang kepadanya cuma buat ngupil habis itu berbagi berkah. Hari ini Gumiya lebih anteng datang dengan damai.

Sejenak ia juga berfikir hal yang sama. Apaka Gumiya benar-benar suka kepada Rin.

Beberapa menit sebelum bel berbunyi Gumiya datang sendiri, menemukan Rin berdiri di jalannya. Tanpa perlu permisi pita putih Rin jadi korban. Si bedebah tersenyum senang.

"Kayaknya, ada kelinci nyasar nih."

Walau Rin merengek minta lepas Gumiya tetap menarik pita Rin, tertawa dengan cengiran khasnya. Tak peduli beberapa orang mulai menggodanya dengan Rin membuat riuh pagi itu.

"Udah Gumiya, lo dah cocok sam si Rin."

"Yoa, langsung ajakin ke KUA."

"Hah apa maksud lo?!"

Rin menginjak kaki Gumiya, jelas berlari menghindar. Berdiri di belakang bangku Gumi, mengejek.

"Amit-amit ama jelmaan jin tukang ngupil."

"Berani lo."

Kelas semakin Riuh, 'ciee' bahagia dikumandangkan. Gumi hanya diam kebingungan, Gumiya tak mendekatinya. Ia terihat menjaga jarak saat ingin menangkap Rin yang ada di belakang.

Ia akhirnya sedikit tertawa, mengikuti teman-temannya saat Rin menghindar dengan kejar-kejaran bersama Gumiya. Mengelilingi kelas.

Tapi, dalam sudut hatinya Gumi jelas merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdenyut. Membuatnya merasa kesal atas kedekatan Rin dengan Gumiya. Gumi menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dibaik pony panjang.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi cemburu dengan Rin.

-He is-

Pelajaran cepat berlalu, Gumi telah berganti pakaian. Hari ini kelasnya akan mengadakan maraton dengan kelas Rin.

Neru yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan bergumam tentang panjang lintasan dengan terik matahari. Bilang dia tak mau membuat kulit cantiknya menjadi gosong. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam bernaung di bawah pohon tanpa takut dengan matahari.

"Gue dukung lo deh Gum, suara gue bisa nyampe sana kok."

Neru berucap semangat. Dengan senangnya dia melambai-lambai menyemangati Gumi yang akan berlari.

"Kita lawan nih."

Rin menggerakkan kakinya untuk pemanasan memberikan cengiran miliknya kepada Gumi.

"Gue gak akan ngalah."

Gumi tau, Rin walau dia adalah sahabat paling atletisnya dia tak kan pernah mengalah dalam olahraga. Gumi hanya tersenyum bilang dia juga tak kan mengalah.

"Bersedia... siap... mulai!"

Rin berlari, dia memang seperti biasa, lincah. Dalam hitungan detik Gumi tertinggal beberapa meter.

"Manusia kelinci lo lari mirip kura kura!!!"

Gumiya bersetu di tempatnya, sedikit membuat Rin mengembungkan pipi dan berteriak kesal.

"Diem lo maho!!!"

Gumiya kicep, semua menoleh. Apalagi karena setelah itu Rin tersandung dan mencium tanah. Mengizinkan Gumi menyusul dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Anak kelas Gumi berseru senang. Mereka menang. Sedangkan anak kelas Rin berseru kaget. Rin baru saja terjatuh, yang dikhawatirkan malah duduk dengan cengiran.

"Kualat lo ngatain gue maho." Gumiya mendekat, bukan kearah Gumi. Ia memilih mendekati Rin dan mengukurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Gue baik-baik aja, sono tangan lo. Pasti belum bersuci setelah ngupil."

Ocehan Rin membuat semua tertawa tidak terkecuali Gumi, ia mendekat ke arah Rin ingin menanyakan keadaan gadis itu. Saat ia datang Gumiya malah pergi.

Temannya memanggil untuk bersiap melawan kelas Rin.

Gumi berkedip. Denyutan di dadanya semakin terasa sakit.

"Maho gue tantang lo!!!" Dari sudut lapangan Rin berteriak mengambil atensi semua orang,"Kalau lo kalah, lo bakalan nembak gebetan lo!"

Gumiya menatap Rin lama, lantas menyeringai menyetujui, apalagi teman-teman Rin mendukung. Siapa sih gak penasaran sama doi nya Gumiya, bisa jadi doi nya adalah yang bikin tantangan kan?

"Terus kalo gue menang, siap-siap lo jadian ama si Len."

Gelak tawa memenuhi lapangan. Semua juga tau Rin adalah anti Len _forevah_. Dia benci berandal sekokah kelas teri yang biasanya malakin anak kelas nya. Orang yang menurut Rin sok kecakepan—walau nyatanya cakep sih--dan biasanya bikin Rin jengkel setengah mati.

Orang yang saat ini tidur tak peduli pelajaran olahraga dan sedang ditegur oleh guru mereka.

Rin menyeringai, menunjuk kearah teman atletnya.

"Okey, gue setuju. Ayo Nero kalahin si Maho?! Jangan kecewakan mamamu ini!!"

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar, Nero yang dimaksud hanya menaikkan alis bingung sejak kapan Rin menjadi ibunya dia.

Gumiya menyeringai masih sempet ngupil tak berdosa. Sebelum menggerakkan tangannya dan bersiap.

Nero hanya menghela nafas.

"Semoga beruntung Nero."

Mulai!

Gumiya berlari cepat mendahului Nero, Rin lah yang menjerit tertahan. Apalagi lintasannya hanya setengah kilo. Berabe kalau sampai Nero kalah.

Dengan semangat dia berberteriak menyemangati Nero, bilang bakalan ngasuh Nero sebaik-baiknya kalau menang lantas setelahnya dia menyumpahi Gumiya. Berharap si hijau kesandung dan kalah.

Dan sepertinya harapan Rin terkabul.

Hari itu Gumiya sedikit oleng. Entah bagaimana bisa kesandung batu yang muncul di tengah lintasan. Hanya seperdetik, tapi Nero sudah berhasil mendahului nya. Cepat melintasi garis finis.

Rin bahagia. Ia sampai nyengir lebar. Mengangkat _tumb_ terbaiknya ke arah Nero.

" _Nice my son_."

Mereka kembali tertawa dengan tingkah Rin. Membuat semua menjadi riang. Rin memang ahlinya. Neru bahkan tertawa terbahak di tempatnya mengamati, tak peduli kembarannya mendapat tinju di lengan tanda kebahagiaan Rin.

Ya semua bahagia, apalagi para gadis. Kesempatan untuk tau gebetan Gumiya terbuka lebar.

Yang dimaksud sedang duduk terengah meminta air minum dan meringis. Rin telah memberinya senyum maut.

"Nanti sore sepulang sekolah. Lo harus nyatain perasaan lo di tengah lapangan."

Tanpa sadar Gumi merasa sebuah tatapan mengarah kearahnya dalam beberapa detik.

-He is-

Para gadis tampaknya memang berniat untuk tau siapa sang pujaan hati milik Gumiya. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi begitu lama, namun masih banyak yang belum beranjak pulang. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Di tengah lapangan dengan tanah kering Gumiya berdiri, masih sempat mencari harta sebelum dengan ogahnya melihat jam tangannya.

Yang dimaksud belum keluar. Dan sepertinya gebetannya masih sibuk.

Gumi berjalan mengikuti Rin mencari jalan pulang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka bergerak menuju pintu belakang memilih untuk pulang menghindari keramaian.

Berbeda dengan Neru yang lebih memilih tinggal di kelas. Katanya mau mengabadikan momen langka.

"Kita lewat sini aja ya Gum. Lagian lo gak tertarikkan buat lihat pernyataan si Gumiya."

Rin tersenyum, mendorong tubuh Gumi dengan lembut seolah bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Gumi tak terlalu memikirkannya, selain itu ia juga memang tak tertarik dengan pengakuan cinta milik Gumiya, gadis ini memilih untuk pulang dan tak membiarkan waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk sesuatu yang juga membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Tapi dia juga penasaran. Langkahnya terhenti di dalam gang kecil di samping sekolah. Rin menatap Gumi bingung. Dia terlihat diam tak bersuara.

"Rin kau gak tertarik juga?"

Dengan suara penasaran Gumi bertanya. Tapi gadis itu menggaruk pipinya grogi memalingkan wajahnya dari Gumi. Gadis itu terlihat aneh.

"Oh, itu.. paling.. enggak menarik."

Pembohong.

Gumi menatap wajah porselen yang mulai memerah disana, seolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Gumi diam menggenggam tangannya. Tak mungkin Rin tak tertarik bahkan dialah yang menjatuhkan taruhan. Sekarang dia kabur pergi.

Apa mungkin Rin tau siapa yang Gumiya suka, atau kah—

\--dialah orangnya.

Gumi terdiam. Denyutan hatinya terasa perih. Ia tak menyukainya.

"Rin, lo suka Gumiya."

"Hah?? Maksud lo."

Muka Rin memerah, dia terlihat gerogi. Gumi menahan nafasnya terkaget. Gadis ini tau sekarang.

Denyutan itu semakin sakit membuatnya kesal sekali kepada Rin. Ia ingin berteriak marah. Tapi, ia tak berhak, bukankah Gumiya bukan miliknya.

Ia cemburu kepada Rin tanpa dasar.

Ciuuuut... !!! Duuuar!!!

Ciiuuut... ciuuuut... duar!!!

Sesuatu meledak di langit senja. Gumi mendongak menatap kembang api di langit sekolahnya. Berkedip bingung. Kenapa?

"Emang ya manusia maho gak sabaran. Gue bilang kan pas agak malaman."

Rin meringis, menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Gumi dengan tawa kecil.

"Gumi, lo cemburu sama gue." Langkah kecil membawa Gumi mengikuti Rin menyusuri lorong dengan wajah kebingungan. Melihat seseorang berdiri di ujung lorong memegang buket. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin akibat terkena pancaran cahaya sore. Atau dia memang memiliki wajah memerah.

"Gak usah cemburu. Gue gak akan suka sama orang maho."

Rin mendorong tubuh Gumi. Ditangkap oleh Gumiya dalam dekap hangat. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya kebingungan. Hanya mampu diam dengan ekspresi grogi.

"Gumi... gue suka elo."

"Eh?!"

Langit sore semakin menghitam, cahaya berkerlip muncul dibalik Gumiya. Kerlipan dari teman-temannya yang membawa lilin-lilin kecil. Tersenyum mengelilingi Gumiya. Mirip mau sesembahan, bedanya sesembahan Gumiya dengan pembawa balon _love_ diantara para pembawa lilin.

"Hah?!"

Gumi belum mengerti. Gumiya menghela nafas. Memang susah nembak anak polos. Dengan pelan dia mendorong tubuh Gumi, menaruh buket bunga diantara mereka. Tersenyum manis.

"Lo tau, sebuah sifat kimia yang ada dalam diri manusia yang membuat naluri mereka untuk menyukai seseorang. Dan sekarang seorang insan manis ini lagi jatuh cinta. Dia mau nembak putri manis dihadapannya. Lo mau jadian sama gue."

Rin hampir terbahak dengan cara Gumiya nembak Gumi. Bener bener penataan kata yang _unmainstream_. Gumi malah berbeda, dia ditempatnya tak berkedip dan dia tak menyangka. Bahkan dadanya berdebar. Ia ingin percaya, ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Jadi." Gumiya memalingkan wajahnya."Jawaban lo."

Gumi diam. Tertawa kecil, membiarkan Gumiya menoleh mendapatkan anggukan kecil dan tawa bahagia.

"Yup, okey. _Please, Take care of me_."

Balon-balon merah meluncur ke udara saat bintang-bintang mulai bercahaya. Kembang api menyusul di langit menjelang malam. Teman-teman mereka bertepuk tangan, berteriak heboh.

Bahwa manusia kece mereka telah menambatkan hati pada gadis paling beruntung di sekolah. Gadis polos yang tak peduli tentang pangeran tukang ngupil yang sedang menyengir bahagia tepat dihadapannya.

" _Thanks_ Gumi."

Gumiya memetik sebuah bunga dari buket tersebut dan menyematkannya pada telinga Gumi, dia tertawa bahagia.

Epilog.

Rin seperti biasa menyempatkan datang dengan ke kelas Gumi dan Neru, menemukan temannya yang tak ada kerjaan sedang asyik bermain jan-ken-po.

Tawa Gumi mengambang di udara.

"Hai, kawan cantik. Lagi bahagia nih."

"Iyalah baru jadian."

Neru berceletuk disusul dengan tawa Rin. Gumi hanya mendengus, dengan pelan menjitak kening Neru. Tidak peduli bahwa gadis manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Padahal gue kira yang bakalan jadian itu elo Rin."

Rin menoleh dengan raut wajah jijay. Memeluk tubuhnya amit-amit.

"Mana mungkin lah, Gumiya kan kakak sepupu gue. Ogah punya keluarga dari keluarga. Apalagi dia adalah monster."

Rin tertawa, tidak peduli dengan Gumi dan Neru memasang wajah terkaget. Mereka baru tau fakta bahwa Rin adalah sepupu Gumiya. Apakah ini yang disebut rahasia alam?

"Udah deh, gue balik ya ada tanda-tanda kedatangan si maho."

Dengan cepat Rin pergi, dia melihat bayangan Gumiya di lorong kelas, ia harus pergi. Gumiya akan menyiksanya jika mereka bertemu.

"Oh ya, Gumi hati-hati ya. Cowok lo monster yang suka ngupil."

Dia tertawa tepat saat Gumiya berdiri di ambang pintu, menahan gerakan Rin. Tapi gadis itu mendorong si hijau dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Menaikkan jari tengahnya dan tertawa.

"Maho!!!!"

Berteriak di lorong kelas membuat orang-orang berbalik melihat Rin berlari pergi. Gumiya menatap datar, sepertinya Rin memang tak memiliki banyak kosa kata selain kata Maho kepadanya.

Ia berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Gumi, gadis itu menatapnya datar, kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Lo ngapain kek gitu?"

"Soalnya Rin bilang. Gue harus hati-hati sama lo. Katanya Lo monster ngupil."

Gumiya mendengus berdecih dengan wajah kusut. Dia akan memberikan Rin pelajaran besok. Mumpung arisan keluarga akan diadakan di rumahnya ia yakin keluarga Rin akan datang.

Gumi melihat wajah Gumiya dengan tawa. Lelaki tersebut mendengus sebal.

Mulai hari ini dia akan mengeti mengapa semua orang berkata ia beruntung.

Ia benar-benar mengerti.

END


End file.
